Totalny dramat, równa się nowy sezon!
Odcinek 1 - Wyspa Totalnego Dramatu left|490px|Wyspa Totalnego Dramatu Charles :Witam was wszystkich w kolejnym sezonie "totalnej porażki"! Jestem nowym prowadzącym tego show! Uczestnicy po raz kolejny stoczą walkę o 1 milion dolców,w którym zwycięży 1 z 16 kompletnie nowych obozowiczów! Będą musieli zmagać się z różnorodnymi zadaniami na tej wyspie , a wszystko to oczywiście dla oglądalności! Drużyna, która przegra wyzwanie wyśle kogoś do domu.. Charles wskazuje palcem na narty wodne Charles: ..tymi nartami wodnymi! Najciekawsze w tym sezonie będzie to iż wprowadzone zostanie jury. Polega to na tym, że uczestnicy w finale oddadzą swój głos na jednego z finalistów. Który z nich będzie miał więcej głosów, stanie sie milionerem! Ceremonie będą odbywać się przy ognisku ,a symbolem przetrwania będzie figurka osoby ,która ostatnio opuściła program. Najciekawsze w tym sezonie będzie to iż wprowadzone zostanie jury. Polega to na tym, że uczestnicy w finale oddadzą swój głos na jednego z finalistów. Który z nich będzie miał więcej głosów, stanie sie milionerem! Wyjątkiem będzie 1 eliminacja gdzie obozowicze dostaną figurki ,na których będę ja <3 ! Charles: 'Grr.. gdzie oni do licha są?! ''Patrzy na zegarek 'Charles: '''Tina ! ''Do Charls`a podchodzi Tina ,która właśnie szła w jego stronę. '''Tina: '''Obiad już się gotuje skarbie. <3 '''Charles: '''Co ci mówiłem na temat mówienia do mnie ,"skarbie" ? Jeśli będziesz niegrzeczna to wiesz co będzie cię czekać! '''Tina: '''Przepraszam już nie będę... ''(szept)Tina:'..skarbie. (Pokój zwierzeń)Tina: '''Jeszcze będziesz mój! '''Charles: No skoro obiad zrobiony to może powitamy pierwszego uczestnika, co? Na wyspę łódką przypłynął pierwszy zawodnik. Charles: 'Benjamin! Witam cię. ''Benjamin miał coś powiedzieć ,ale się rozmyślił i machnął tylko ręką i stanął razem z bagażem gdzieś obok. 'Charles: '''Noo..dobra! Więc powitajmy kolejną uczestniczkę! ''Z łódki wychodzi szatynka średniego wzrostu. 'Abigail: '''O Maj Gasz! To my tu będziemy mieszkać ? Ale słit! ''Dziewczyna zaczęła cały czas niezrozumiale mówić więc Charles jej przeszkodził zatykając usta plastrem, było słychać tylko ,,bla bla bla" 'Charles: '''Nie będę się patyczkował z takimi paszczurami jak ty! '''Abigail: '!@#$% ?! Abigail kopie Charles`a w kroczę i odrywa sobie plaster z buzi. 'Charles: '''Auuuu! '''Abigail: '''Ojoj, nie wiedziałam ,że to aż tak boli :C ''Abigail podskakując niczym jednorożec ustawia się koło Benjamina. 'Charles: '''Ahh..Powitajmy kolejnego uczestnika! ''Z łodzi rapując wychodzi nie za wysoki chłopak. '''Doug: Wi-taj Charles, jest-em Doug! Charles: 'Siema! ''Doug wziął bagaż i stanął koło Benjamina i Abigail. Abigail nie mogła się powstrzymać i wyrwała łańcuch Doug`a po czym go założyła na szyję. '''Abigail: Muahah. <3 Zaczęła robić raperskie wygibasy z rękoma. Doug: 'Oddawaj to! ''Wyrwał jej,a ta zaczęła płakać. 'Abigail: '''J-jak mogłeś ?! ''Zaczęła symulować płakać jeszcze bardziej. 'Doug: '''Ahh.. No dobra! ''Dał jej z powrotem wisior z niezadowoleniem na twarzy. 'Abigail: '''Wee! <3 ''Abigail zaczęła go gryźć,a tymczasem z łódki wysiadła dość drobna i wystraszona dziewczyna. 'Annaliese: '''H-hej. ''Spojrzała na resztę zawodników. 'Charles: '''Witaj Annaliese! '''Annaliese: '''Mogę wiedzieć gdzie tu znajdę toaletę ? '''Charles: '''Jasne. Dwa razy prosto, raz w prawo ''Uśmiechnął się do kamery,a ta poszła w wyznaczone miejsce. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'''Annaliese: Zaraz? Co robi tu kamera? Annaliese była już koło innych uczestników ,a tym czasem na wyspę przypłynął chłopak,który miał na głowie kaptur. Dustin: 'Siema, siema wszystkim. ''Przybił piątkę dla Charles`a ,a do dziewczyn puścił oczko. '''Charles: Oto Dustin! Dustin ze swoim plecakiem stanął koło reszty. Benjamin: 'Charles! '''Charles: '''Dawaj. '''Benjamin: '''Będziemy mogli komunikować się ze światem zewnętrznym ? '''Charles: '''Nie ma takiej opcji! Wszystko napisane w regulaminie. <3 ''Wyciąga regulamin. 'Bemajmin: 'Że co ?! To niedorzeczne! Ja .. Rezygnuję ! 'Charles: '''Regulamin .. <3 ''Znów wyciąga regulamin. (Pokój zwierzeń)'Benjamin: '''Argh .. ''Chwilę później na wyspę przypłynęła dziewczyna o brązowych włosach. 'Charles: '''Avalon! Witaj. ''Ucałował jej dłoń,a ta się zarumieniła. 'Avalon: '''Nie pochlebiaj mi :3 ''Przez chwilę stała nieruchomo. 'Avalon: '''Ekhe..khem..! ''Dustinowi przyszło do głowy o co jej chodzi i podbiegł do niej zabierając jej bagaż i przy tym samym witając się. 'Dustin: '''Siema. Dustin mi mówią. :D '''Avalon: '''A moje imię już chyba znasz. ''Oboje się zarumienili. 'Charles: '''Jak reszta też będzie się tak ślimaczyć to nigdy nie skończymy tego odcinka! ''Tym razem z łódki wychodzi niski chłopak grający na małej konsoli. 'Jonathan: '''Hej wszystkim. '''Charles: '''Witam ,witam Jonathanie. ''Jonathan schował konsole i zaczął się rozglądać oczami po terenie 'Jonathan: '''To my tu .. ''Charles nie pozwolił mu dokończyć zdania i popchnął go do reszty 'Charles: '''Tak, tak, tak .. ''Jonathan wzdycha. (Pokój zwierzeń)'Jonathan: '''Jaki sztywniak! Kolejn''a osoba ,która przypłynęła to szatynka o niebieskich oczach 'Charles: '''Mhm. CeCe! (Chichot)'CeCe: 'Heej ;* (Pokój zwierzeń)'CeCe: 'O jejciu! Jestem taka podekscytowana!.. Dobrze to powiedziałam? ''Kolejny z łódki wyszedł wysoki ,bardzo pewny siebie z wyglądu chłopak ''Charles'': Jimmy! Witaj! ''Po twarzy Charles`a było widać drwinę w jego oczach z jego imienia.' Jimmy to zauważa i łapie Charles`a za koszulę i podnosi w powietrze.'' 'Jimmy: '''Mówiłeś coś.. panie prowadzący ? '''Charles: '''Nie, nie! A skąd? ..Puścisz mnie? ''Jimmy go puszcza tak ,że Charles upada i idzie w stronę reszty zawodników ze swoim bagażem (Pokój zwierzeń)'Avalon: '''Co za koleś?.. Na takich trzeba uważać ,ale możliwe ,że dobry z niego strateg. ''Kolejna przypłynęła ponura dziewczyna ,która bez żadnego powitania poszła w stronę pozostałych uczestników 'Charles: '''Tak, to Daphne. '''Daphne: '''Jasne ,jasne. Powiedz mi lepiej gdzie będę spać ,bo jestem śpiąca. '''Charles: '''Nie tak szybko młoda. '''Daphne: '''Młoda?! !@#$%! ''Chris tak samo jak z Abigail zakleił jej usta taśmą,ale ta go od razu odrywa i kopie go w krocze. (Pokój zwierzeń)'Daphne: '''Jeśli on uważa ,że ujdzie mu to na sucho to się grubo myli! ''Kolejny przypłynął otyły chłopak ,który od razu powitał wszystkich z entuzjazmem. 'Norris: '''Hej x10. ''Większość mu odmachała 'Charles: '''Norris! ''Norris zadowolony z siebie poszedł koło reszty , następna przypłynęła Ebony ,która z trudem wyciągnęła swoją walizkę. 'Ebony: '''Ej ty! ''Wskazała palcem na Jonathana ,a ten zszokowany podszedł do niej 'Ebony: '''Będziesz moim pomocnikiem. '''Jonathan: '''Ale ja też jestem uczestnikiem. ''Ebony go nie słuchała i poszła przed siebie 'Jonathan: '''Ech.. Z trudem wziął bagaż i położył koło reszty. '''Charles: '''Tak, to była Ebony! ''Zbytnio się tym nie przejęła więc postanowiła piłować sobie paznokcie. 'Charles: '''Powitajmy Rafaela! ''Rafael wyszedł z łódki i było po nim widać ,że nie jest zadowolony. Charles chciał mu podać dłoń ,ale ten przeszedł obojętnie. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Benjamin: '''Gbur.. (pokój Zwierzeń)'Rafael: 'Nie jestem tu po to żeby przybijać dłoń prowadzącemu. Jestem tu po to wy wygrać! ''Charles wyciąga jakaś kartkę i skreśla kolejne imię. 'Charles: '''To co zostało ich jeszcze 3! '''Wszyscy: '''Nareszcie! ''Niczym się obejrzał koło Charlesa stała już Delaney ,a ten krzyknął ma jej widok. 'Charles: '''Aaaaaaa! Wystraszyłaś mnie! ''<Śmiech> 'Delaney: '''Przepraszam. '''Charles: '''Tia.. '''Delaney: '''Jestem Delaney ^.^ ''Łódką przypłynął przedostatni zawodnik Ty. 'Charles: '''Witaj Ty! ''Dał mu piątkę. 'Ty: '''No siema! ''Wziął bagaż i poszedł do reszty. Mrugnął do CeCe ,a ta zagryzła dolna wargę. 'CeCe: '''H-Hej! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'CeCe: '<333 '''Charles: '''Powitajmy ostatnią uczestniczkę Sarę! ''Łódka ,którą płynęła Sarah o dziwo płynęła szybciej niż innych. 'Charles: '''Chyba ją widzę! ''Po chwili Sarah była już na miejscu. Mężczyzna ,który prowadził łódkę był nieprzytomny 'Charles: '''Dlaczego on jest nieprz... ''Charles nie zdążył dokończyć zdania ,bo rzuciła się na niego Sarah '' '' Charles`owi po chwili udało się ocknąć i wstał '''Charles: Ogarnij się dziewczyno! Sarah: 'Ale ja kocham twojego brata! '''Charles: '''Co mnie to do diaska obchodzi ?! ''Sarah się zasmuciła 'Charles: '''Skoro już jesteśmy wszyscy to za 15 minut widzimy się w stołówce. Stołówka ''Wszyscy byli już na stołówce ,a tuż po nich przyszedł Charles. Od razu zaczęły się rozmowy na temat pierwszego zadania. 'Charles: '''Spokój, spokój! Zaraz wszystko wyjaśnie ''Charles zaczął się złowieszczo śmiać i zatarł ręce. '''Ebony: '''Ogarnij się i wyjaśnij to zadanie! '''Charles: Okej,okej! W pobliżu lasu, ukryte są dwie flagi. Flagi -różowa i niebieska, które w przyszłości będą reprezentować wasze drużyny. Dwie osoby, które znajdą w lesie flagi, będą miały prawo do wyboru drużyn, oraz bycia ich kapitanami. Do dzieła! Dustin: Masz to jak w banku ziom! Wszyscy wybiegli a zemnątrz i latali wokół siebie , małymi grupkami pobiegli w róźne stro''ny. Las, Poszukiwania flag Avalon, Jimmy i Rafael ''Rafael biegnął pierwszy ,a tuż za nim Avalon i Jimmy. Avalon: 'Jimmy, tak? '''Jimmy: '''Tak. '''Avalon: '''Na powitaniu zachowałeś się niesympatycznie. '''Jimmy: '''Wiem ,ale nie lubię takiego prostackiego zachowania jak u Charles`a. '''Avalon: '''Rozumiem. ;) '''Jimmy: ';) 'Rafael: '''Ej gołąbeczki, długo jeszcze macie zamiar tak tam gadać? ''Wszyscy stanęli. 'Rafael: '''To może poszukajmy tu? ''Avalon i Jimmy przytakneli i ''zaczeli wszyscy szukać. Abigail, Doug, Jonathan i Norris ''Zatrzymali się przy dość dużym pniaku,na którym usiadł Norris. 'Norris: '''Masakra, ale się zdyszałem .. '''Jonathan: '''Nie przesadzaj , mogłobyć gorzej! ''Abigail zaczęła wchodzić na pobliskie drzewo. '''Abigail: Muahahaha! (Pokój zwierzeń)Doug: Nie dość ,że oddałem jej mój ukochany wisior to jeszcze jest nienormalna! Muszę go odzyskać! Doug się zamyślił. Doug: 'Abigail ,a może zawieś się do góry na gałęzi nogami? '''Abigail: '''Po co? '''Doug: '''Może zobaczysz flagę do góry nogami! '''Abigail: '''Dobry pomysł. <3 ''Abigail zrobiła to co Doug kazał. Wisior ,który miała na szyi spadł na ziemię i zadowolony z siebie Doug go odzyskał. 'Abigail: '''Tylko nie to! '''Doug: '''O tak! Chłopacy wiejemy! ''Norris i Jonathan tylko wzruszyli do siebie ramionami i pobiegli za Doug`iem. 'Abigail: '''No dzięki, czyli że nikt mi nie pomoże zejść? ._____. ''Abigail załozyła ręce na siebie i postanowiła tak przez cały czas siedzieć. CeCe, Dustin, Ebony i Ty Na samym początku szła Ebony z założonymi rękoma, następna CeCe i Ty ,którzy ze sobą flirtowali ,a na samym końcu Dustin. 'Dustin: '''Zaczniemy w końcu coś szukać? (Do CeCe)'Ty: I ja wtedy do niego: "Masz coś do mnie?!" ,a on: "Nie, skądże!". CeCe: 'Hi Hi. :3 '''Ebony: '''Jeśli tak dlej będzie to nigdy nie znajdziemy tej durnej flagi! (Pokój zwierzeń)'Ebony: 'Dopiero bym się wkurzyła jakby ta flagę znalazł jakiś fajtłapa lub frajer. ''Z nerwów poprawia sobie usta szminką. (Pokój zwierzeń)'''Ebony: Od razu lepiej! Annaliese, Daphne, Delaney i Sarah Annaliese siedziała na pieńku i się zamyślała, na drugim Delaney i medytowała, Daphne i Sarah stały, Daphne obmyślała gdzie Charles mógł ukryć flagi. Daphne: Sarah! Ty jesteś jego fanką i na pewno wiesz gdzie mógł ukryć! Sarah: 'Nie mam pojęcia. '''Daphne: '''Co ma znaczyć "Nie mam pojęcia" ?! ''Pcha ją. 'Delaney: '''Ej! Nie tak nerwowo! ''Daphne nie zwracała uwagi co mówi do niej Delaney. 'Daphne: '''Nie będą z wami współpracować! ''Odeszła. 'Annaliese: '''Mam nadzieję ,że nie tafimy z nią do drużyny.. Benjamin ''Benjamin szedł bez celu. 'Benjamin: '''I jak ja cokolwiek mam tu znaleźć? ''Natyka się na Daphne. 'Daphne: '''O ty! Pomożesz mi szukać,co? (Pokój zwierzeń)'Benjamin: 'Łał ,ostatnio jakakolwiek dziewczyna odezwała się do mnie.. ''Zamyśla się. (Pokój zwierzeń)'Benjamin: '''Właściwie to nigdy! '''Benjamin: '''Ja tobie? ''Wskazuje dłonią na siebie. 'Daphne: '''Nie , tamte drzewo,wiesz? '''Benjamin: '''A to idę. ''Benjamin już ruszał ,ale Daphne pociągneła go za bluzkę i nie pozwoliła mu dlaej iść. Poczuła smród z jego bluzki. 'Daphne: '''O fuj! Kiedy ty się ostatnio myłeś?! ''Benjamin drapie się po głowie i nagle szybko sie tłumaczy. '''Benjamin: Gdy szedłem wpadłem w błoto! Daphne: 'Naprawdę? Dziwne ,że nie jesteś brudny,wiesz? '''Benjamin: '''No bo.. ''Daphne nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć zdania. 'Daphne: '''Zacznijmy lepiej szukać ,bo ktoś znajdzie przed nami! ''Daphne zrobiła ledwo 5 kroków i już zobaczyła flagę. Podbiegła do niej i zobaczyła logo. '''Daphne: 'Różowy? Nieznoszę różowego! (Pokój zwierzeń)Daphne: 'Nie sądziłam ,że Charles będzie na tyle głupi by dac flagę w takie miejsce. Jeśli chodzi o Benjamina to zamierzam go tylko wykorzystać. Wygram to! ''Złowieszczy uśmiech. Przed stołówką Daphne i Benjamin już tam dotarli, jak sie okazało drugą flagę w ręku trzymał Rafael. 'Charles: '''No więc mamy już wszystkich! :D ''Zaciera ręce 'Daphne: '''Daruj sobie i tak mi podpadłeś,a pozatym jak mozna być takim głupim i dać flagę w tak widocznym miejscu ? '''Rafael: '''No właśnie,moja flaga była przyczepiona do drzewa.. '''Charles: '''Nie mnie się czepiajcie.. Musimy sie strzeszczać ,bo zostało nam mało czasu ludzie! ''Myśli. '''Charles: '''A do tego dzisiaj zrobimy eliminację! ' Charles: '''A teraz poproszę Rafaela i Daphne o wybranie drużyn. Rafael ty pierwszy, proszę na początku o wybór dziewczyn. '''Rafael: Avalon. Charles: '''Daphne, wybieraj. '''Daphne: '''Delaney. '''Rafael: '''Ebony. '''Daphne: CeCe. Rafael: Annaliese. Charles: Daphne ,zostały Abigail i Sarah, którą wybierasz? Daphne: '''Myślę ,że Sarę. '''Charles: Ok, teraz chłopacy. Daphne, wybieraj Daphne: Ty. (Pokój zwierzeń)Ty: O tak! Jestem w drużynie z CeCe Rafael: 'Jimmy! '''Daphne: '..Doug! 'Rafael: '''Dustin? '''Daphne: '''Benjamin. (Pokój zwierzeń)'Benjamin: 'O nie, ona się chyba we mnie zakochała <3 '''Rafael: '''Ja się chyba skuszę na Norrisa. '''Norris: '''D: ''Zasmucony Jonathan z opadniętymi rękoma idzie w stronę drużyny Daphne. 'Charles: '''Od teraz drużyna Rafaela to .. Zabójcze Sumy! ''Na dole ekranu po lewej stronie pokazuje się ich logo. 'Charles: '''A drużyna Daphne to .. Słodkie Grizzly ''Na dole ekranu po prawej stronie pokazuje się ich logo. 'Charles: '''Dobra ,nie ma czasu. Chodźcie za mną! ''Wszyscy poszli za Charles`em. Klif Wszyscy byli już na górze. 'Charles: '''Otuż to. Waszym już drugim dzisiejszym zadaniem jest znalezienie skrzyni ,w której znajdziecie logo swojej drużyny. Skrzynie będą 3 ,jedna z logiem Sumów ,a druga z logiem Grizzly`ich ,natomiast w trzeciej będzie suprise. Ci którzy ją znajdą będą mogli go porzucić lub nie. Jeśli przykładowo drużyna Sumów znajdzie skrzynkę z logiem Grizzly`ich i ukryją ją w dyskretnym miejscu to dana drużyna przegrywa wyzwanie. Wszystko jasne? ''Większośc kiwneła głową. 'Charles: '''Mało abym nie zapomniał! ''Rzuca im mapy. 'Charles: '''No to na co czekacie?! ''Wszyscy błyskawicznie pobiegli Słodkie Grizzly thumb|left CeCe szła koło Ty`a i była wpatrzona tylko w jego oczy. 'Ty: '..No wiesz .. Czuje się troche skrępowany 'Ty: '..cieszę się ,że jesteśmy razem w team`ie :] 'CeCe: '''Ja też się cieszę :3 ''Daphne nie odrywała oczu z mapy. 'Daphne: '''Błagam was ... Jesteśmy tu pierwszy dzień ,a tym już miłości sie zachciało! '''CeCe: '''Ty po prostu nie wiesz co to miłość! ''Wszyscy zaczeli chichotać ,a Ty poczuł sie zawstydzony. Skrempowany odsunął się od CeCe. ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)CeCe: '''Jezus! Co ja narobiłam! ;c Zabójcze Sumy thumb|left ''Rafael i Jimmy uważnie przyglądaja się mapie Rafael: 'Uważam ,że powinniśmy poszukać na plaży. '''Jimmy: '''Co? Chrarles wyglada na głupiego ,ale bez przesady. ''Rafael i Jimmy zaczeli zmierzać się wzrokiem, ale przeszkadza im Avalon i staje między ich. '' '''Avalon: '''Jimmy daj sobie spokój ,powinnismy posłuchać się Rafaela ,bo w końcu jest kapitanem. '''Jimmy: '''Mam to w d#pie, zobaczymy ,kto pierwszy odnajdzie skrzynkę. ''Jimmy odchodzi ,a Avalon miała za nim biec ,lecz Rafael złapał ją za ręke. 'Rafael: '''Nie warto. Źle się to dla niego skończy. ''Wszyscy się na siebie popatrzyli. '''Norris: Więc prowadź. Słodkie Grizzly thumb|left Wszyscy z druzyny Grizzly`ich podążali przez las. Doug: '''Joł ,joł! I tak tej skrzyneczki nie znajdziemy więc co sie fatygujemy?! '''Delaney: Doug, jeśli nie uwierzysz w naszą drużynę nigdy nie wygramy. Nigdy! Daphne rzuca mapą o Jonathana i zaczyna wygrażać palcem Doug`owi. Daphne: 'Słuchaj 'ala' raperku od siedmiu boleś.... ''Przypadkiem kąta okiem zauważa skrzynię ,która powinna należeć do Sumów. 'Daphne: '''Wiecie co ... Wy idźcie dalej ,a ja muszę zostanę z Benem ,bo mamy sprawę do omówienia ;u; ''Daphne dała mape Ty`owi i poszli. 'Daphne: '''A teraz słuchaj. Weźmiesz skrzynię Sumów i schowasz ją do krzaków ,ok? ;* '''Benjamin: '''Dla Ciebie wszystko <3 ''Co kazano to zrobił. Daphne z założonymi ekoma i z szyderczym usmiechem wpatrywała się w zaistniałą sytuację. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'''Daphne: W sumie to mogłabym go pomęczyc jeszcze przez kilka odcinków ,ale od niego cuchnie , znajdę sobie nowych sojuszników, a poza tym on jest taki tępy ,że nie wie że wyleci. Zabójcze Sumy thumb|left Dotarli na plażę. Jak sie okazało przeszukali całą wyspe i nigdzie nie znaleźli skrzyni. Annaliese: 'Ehh.. Na darmo było tu przyjść :\ '''Dustin: '''Ziomuś , lepiej się rozejść ''Abigail zaczeła kopać jak pies w ziemii '''Norris: Już chyba lepszym dowódcą byłby Jimmy >:c Rafael: 'Spokojnie ,przecież to dopiero 1 odcinek! '''Ebony: '''Człowieku nie chcę zbłaźnić się juz w pierwszego dnia i pójść na ceremonię! ''Abigail wygrzebała z piasku stare ,zniszczone majtki. Założyła je na głowę (xD) ,a'' wszyscy poczuli obrzydzenie'' '''Analiese: '''O fuj! Abigail wstydziłabyś się .. Avalon usiadła na piasku ,dosiadł się Dustin '''Dustin: O czym tak rozmyślasz ? D: Avalon: 'Nie jestem chyba gotowa na te show.. Nie potrafię znaleźć nawet głupiej skrzyni. '''Dustin: '''Ej ,przypomninam ci ,że nie tylko ty nie potrafisz jej znaleźć ,a poza tym byłoby mi smutno jakby taka fajna laska zrezygnowała ''Puścił jej oczko ,a ta sie zarumieniła. Norris zobaczył unoszącą sie na wodzie skrzynkę 'Norris: '''Patrzcie tam na wodę! To skrzynka naleząca do Grizzly`ich ! Jimmy ''Wędrował przez las, niw miał nawet mapy. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'''Jimmy: Myślę ,że to ja powinienem być kapitanem drużyny. Moja drużyny w końcu się przekona się ,że jestem lepszy ,bo w końcu umiem postawić na swoim. Jimm wędrując zobaczył na grubej gałęzi skrzynkę. Nie było tam żadnego z log czyli ,że była to niespodzianka przygotowana przez Charles`a Jimmy: 'Oh yeah! ''Wskakuje na drzewo ,delikatnie ściąga skrzynię i otwiera ją. 'Jimmy: '''Mikser? ''Przez chwile w jego oczach było widać rozczarowanie ,lecz po chwili znikło. '''Jimmy: Smaż się Rafael! Słodkie Grizzly, Plaża thumb|left Wszyscy z Grizzly'ich przybyli na plażę. '' '''Jonathan:' To już ostatnie miejsce ,w którym niebyliśmy.. Sarah jako pierwsza zobaczyła skrzynkę. Sarah: 'Ej patrzcie tam jest skrzynia! ''Wskazuje palcem. Sumy jak widać nie są zadowolone z tego. 'Doug: '''O tak! Wiedziałem ,że się uda! ''Wszyscy dość dziwnym spojrzeniem patrzą się na niego. 'Delaney: '''No to niech ktoś po nia popłynie! '''Ty: '''Ja to zrobię! ''Pobiegnął i wskoczył do wody. Wziął skrzynię i wszyscy zaczeli się cieszyć. Charles przyjechał z Tiną na quadzie. '''Charles: '''No gratulacje Słodkie Grizzly! ''Tymczasem na plażę przybył Jimmy i mikserem w rękach. Cała drużyna popatrzyła się na Rafaela.'' 'Charles: '''Wracając do tematu .. Nasze kamery zainstalują kazdy wasz ruch ,a z racji z tego ,że jeden z członków ,a mianowicie Benjamin Grizzyl'ich ukrył skrzynkę Sumów to idziecie na eliminację. '' '' '''Charles: '''Idźcie się rozpakować i za 15 minut Słodkich Grizzly widzimy na ceremonii >:) ''Wszyscy udali się do domków. Domek dziewczyn Poszczególne osoby zajęły już łóźka. 'Daphne: '''Delaney, CeCe ,Sarah to chyba jasne ,że głosujemy na Benjamnina '''Delaney: '''Ja to bym chętnie na Ciebie zagłosowała. '''Daphne: '''Słucham?! '''Delaney: '''To co słyszałaś! Benjamnin jest niewinny i jestem pewna ,że za tym stoisz! ''Delaney wychodzi. Wszystkie dziewczyny z pogardą patrzą się na Daphne. '''Daphne: '''No co się tak patrzycie?! I tak was wszystkich wywalę. Nie myślcie sobie ,że ze mną pójdzie tak łatwo! Chwała Cassidy i ZuO Markecie! Domek chłopaków Większość chłopaków się rozpakowywała ,reszta rozmawiała lub typowała osobe ,która ma odpaść '''Jonathan: Benjamin ,przyznaj się ,że to zrobiłeś! Benjamin: 'Daphne mi kazała! Ona jest zła no mówię wam przecież! '''Doug: '''Tak jasne! '''Dustin: '''Doug ma rację ziomki. Punki nie są złe ,a ty Benjamin kłamiesz! ''Do tej grupki podchodzi Norris, zaczyna tańczyć. 'Norris: '''O tak, ja nie przegrałem ,ja nie przegrałem ''Norris podnosi Jonathana i zarzuca go na barana 'Jonathan: '''Norris! Ostaw mnie proszę xD ''Tymczasem Rafael i Jimmy zaczeli się kłócić 'Jimmy: '..Myślisz ,że jesteś taki macho jak uważasz? 'Rafael: '''Mówi to koleś z różowymi skarpetkami! '' '' ''Jimmy już ściska dłoń ,ale w drogę wchodzi mu Dustin ,który o mało nie oberwał. 'Dustin: '''Jimm ,spokojniej. Bójki do niczego nie prowadzą! ''Rafael się zapomniał i z emocji walnął Dustina w oko, ten upadł (xDD) 'Jimmy: '''Rafael, jesteś frajerem -.- Ceremonia ''Cała druzyna Grizzly'ich siedziała już na miejscach. Charles miał na tacy 7 figurek, które wyglądały jak on. '''Charles: '''Uczestnik ,który nie otrzyma figurki automatycznie będzie musiał odjechać nartami wodnymi bla bla bla .. '''Wszyscy: Narty wodne ?! Charles: Tia ... Osoby ,które mogą bezpiecznie spać to .. .. .. .. .. Delaney, CeCe i Jonathan! Rzucił im figurki. Charles: 'Kolejna bezpieczna osoba to ..... Ty! ''Rzuca mu figurkę '''Charles: Doug i Sarah też mogą czuć się bezpiecznie! Rzuca im figurki Charles: 'A więc .. Niewarzona Daphne czy śmierdziuch Benjamnin? Kto odpadnie jako pierwszy ? ..... ..... ..... ..... ..... ...... ...... ..... ...... ..... ....... ......... ........ ....... ...... ..... ....... ...... ....... ..Benjamin! ''Rzuca figurke do Daphne ,a ta zadowolona z siebie z pogardą patrzy na Bena. 'Benjamin: 'Że co?! Ona mnie oszukała! Nie wierzcie jej! Tina przywiązała Benjamina do nart. ''Charles:' '''Ostatnie słowo? >;)' 'Benjamin: '''Teraz będę sobie oglądał telew.... ''Ben nie zdążył nic powiedzieć ,bo Tina odpaliła motorówkę (którą prowadził Sasquatchanakwa ;u;) '''Tina: '''Hihuehihe <3 '''Charles: '''A my widzimy się już w kolejnym odcinku Wyspy! ...Totalnego! ...Dramatuu! ---- To mój 1 odcinek ,który pisze nie wiem ,który raz z rzędu więc proszę o zrozumienie :D Jeśli pomyliłem gdzieś i napisałem 'Chris' zamiast 'Charles' to przepraszam xD No to chyba tyle :D Serdecznie zapraszam do czytania ;) Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Nowa Historia - Odcinki Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnego Dramatu - Odcinki